TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND
by flamebird13
Summary: welcome to total drama island!the original 4 seasons never happend


chris:hi chris mclean here and i would like to welcome you to total drama island!here we will take 12 teenagers and put them through life threatining chaallenges and embarissing trials all for a chance to win one hundred thousand dollars!yup and this is my co host kyle o'malley.

chris im not your co host were more like equal partners.

chris:haha... look our first contestant is here.

a boat pulls up to the dock and a girl with blonde hair, and brown eyes steps off the is wearing a yellow t shirt and sandals.

marina:hello are you on this fine day?

chris:peachy keen and looking great.

marina:good to here that.

chris:yeah quit sucking up and go stand at the end of the dock.

marina:[her entire tone changes from nice to not so nice]yeah whatever dude it was worth the try.

chris:not comes our next contestant.

another boat pulls up and a boy with brown hair blue eyes and a scar running down his left side of the is wering a brown v neck and red converse.

chris:hi jean.

jean:hello tim.

chris:chris

jean:john?

chris:chris.

jean:adam?

chris:chris!

jean:roberto?

chris:thats nowhere near chris!

jean:whatever.

he walks to the end of the dock

chris:well that was comes another-oh three how about that.

the first person to step out is a short black haired girl with brown eyes,she is wearing khackis and a black next person to step out is a boy with dark blonde hair,blue eyes he is wearing a black t shirt with a white last person to step out is a girl with short blonde hair with a black streak in it she has grey eyes and is wearing a pink skirt a jean jacket and a red shirt.

chris:welcome to wawanaka island jan,matt,and about making you ride the same boat ,but no really.

matt:wow this place is...a shit i dont think this show is gonna make it past 1 season.

kyle:hopefully.

valerie:wow this is way better than summer school.

jan:meh,iv'e seen worse.

comes the final member of your team.

jean:team?what are you talking about

chris:hold on.

a tall athletic looking boy with blonde hair green eys steps off the is wearing a blue polo shorts and blue jan shorts.

jon:hey what up to lose to the joninator.

matt:wow thats retarded.

jon:jealous cause you didnt think about it.

chris:jon go stand next to your team.

jon:i hate teams i dont need them.

6 of you are the first team in total drama history.

our name?

chris:youare the killer gophers!

silence

jan:laaaaaaaaaame.

chris:you shut your scaly mouth its not lame!

was that?

chris:hehe its not comes the first member of team 2!

a large athletic looking african american boy steps off the has black hair blue eyes he is wearing a green hoodie and a blue long sleeve shirt.

jerome:hey guys hows it going?

chris:welcome to total drama island jerome.

jerome:cool great to be here.

[he winks at marina and she blushes]

chris:here comes another.

a skinny short kid with black hair and grey eyes steps off the is wearing a white button up shirt and glasses

arnold:hello poor in it to winit.

chris:thats ezekial said.

arnold:who?

chris:our next contestant everybody!

instead of the regular boat that comes its a large pink yacht an g girl wearing all pink steps out

chris:hello dakota!

(a/n).it is the same dakota from revenge of the island i like her so much i put her in this story

dakota:hi everybody dakota milton here future superstar and buisnesswoman!

so pink it looks like a unicorn took a crap.

chris:ok dakota go stand with the others.

dakota:whatevs.

nicole:hello ive been standing here for like 5 minutes!

chris turns around to see a small girl with brown eyes,brown hairstanding behinf is wearing a blue sweater and ripped blue jeans.

chris:oh hey nicole didnt see you there.

nicole:of course you didnt.

chris:here comes our last two contestants.

a boat pulls up and an asain boy with wavy black hair,brown eyes steps off the wearing a black hoodie jacket a blue v neck and skinny jeans.

kaleb:hey guys whats up?

arnold:what a ridiculous question the sky and space is asain you should know that.

kaleb:ok.a little racist but ok.

the other person to step off the boat is a girl with black hair,pale skin and green is wearing a leather jacket,bluejeans,and red converse

chris:hello anna.

anna:this place seems rad.i like it.

chris:well thats a now if youll follow me please.

chris leads them to the outhouse confession cam

**confession cam**

**chris:here you can vent out all your problems and talk strategy.**

**arnold:ive seen theese kind of shows is going to be easy.**

**jon:when i put my mind on winning something i dont stop till i win!and let me tell you now i...always...win!**

**jean:sonow that i have time to myself i gotta think of a strategy to win this or schmoozing?or both ha,ha [he starts laughing like a freaking maniac]**

**chris:this is gonna get good.**

**hope you enjoyed chapter 1**


End file.
